


Howl

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age of Consent, Alois Trancy is my baby, Angst and Porn, Britain, Ciel is a little shit, Consent, Demon Contract, Demon culture, Dubious Consent, Florence + the Machine References, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Probably gonna be really shitty porn tbh, Romance, SO SORRY, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sex, Species Change, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, angsty, but - Freeform, cool shit, demon's have souls, eventually, ignores the plot of the second season, not really lmao, not the characters, older Ciel, on occasion, probably gonna be extremely porny, some demons were once humans, some of the demons at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only you could see the beast you made of me, I held it in but now you've set it running free.<br/>-<br/>The process of eating a contract soul is an extremely delicate thing. One wrong turn could shred the soul so thoroughly that the demon would be unable to consume their meal. Some demons, were once humans and thus they still have souls, however mutated they may be. A wrong turn eating a contract soul for them could split their own demonic soul, turning their meal into a demon as well. In that case there is a trade, and their souls are, in a sense tied. They are no longer able to mate with any other demon but their spawn, and neither will be allowed to make a contract without the consent of their new life-mate. It just so happened that Sebastian Michealis was once a human prince, a fact that Claude Faustus was not aware of.<br/>-<br/>The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound. I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously extremely au, I really like the idea for this story but, as most of my readers can tell, I'm writing alot of things at the moment. So while I will still be writing this fic, most of my other stories will be ignored. I will still write one-shots, and I will continue a few of my multi-chaptered fics. Anyways, this story is...well I have alot planned for it, to say the least. Also bits of the script from the English sub are in here so yeah.

    Sebastian stood tall over Ciel, his young master. They'd been together for three years, it was almost strange to realize their time together was over.  He hadn't expected the person summoning him to be a tiny, caged thirteen year old, but he had accepted it as he had other contracts in the past. Now Ciel was sixteen, a year above the age of consent, if things had gone as they should have, had his parents lived and he had never summoned Sebastian, he'd have been getting married next year. 

    "So this is where it ends?" Ciel whispered as he sat upon the stone bench, there were thick splintery cracks in some areas, but he felt it was a proper resting place for what was to come.

    "Yes." Sebastian murmured.

    Ciel looked up towards a dark blur in the corner of his vision, "That bird is eying me." Sebastian nodded, "After you've taken my soul, give it what's left." Sebastian chuckled slightly, "You're kind as ever, young master."

    "Will it hurt?" Ciel whispered softly, "It will, a bit." Sebastian said in a monotone, "I will ;make it as gentle as I can though." 

    "No, go ahead and be brutal. Etch the pain deep into my soul as proof that I lived." his eyes bore into Sebastian's own, letting him know that this wasn't so much a request as it was a final wish.

    Sebastian huffed a little, slightly surprised. He should have expected this though, a small smile spread across his lips, "Yes my lord."

    Ciel let his head fall back against the cool stone as Sebastian came closer and closer. His eyes closed as Sebastian's hands carded underneath the eyepatch and through his hair slightly.  Sebastian's face came closer and closer, reflecting in big blue eyes.

    "Now then, young master..."

    Sebastian's cool lips pressed against Ciel's and it felt like something was being ripped out of his body.

    Sebastian knew that Ciel desired a certain brutality that he was not able to give, he could do his best, but it wouldn't be up to his standards of pain, Sebastian had to be very careful,  or they'd be stuck in a situation that neither would be up for. It stung for a moment, because Ciel asked for very few things, sure he requested and ordered, but those weren't the things that truly mattered to him. It was in that moment that Sebastian regret his mortal mother and father.

    Sebastian continued pulling until he stopped, pain ripping through his back. His wings ripped out of the back of his suit, leaving him partially transformed between demon and human. If he searched he'd find feathers popping up alongside the side of his throat and along his legs and torso. He could clearly see his nails, having sharpened themselves into claws. 

    He tried pulling himself away from Ciel's still form, but it was as if he could not move, he searched around with his eyes and noticed the thin silvery strands of webbing surrounding the area. His body burned once again and continued his attempts to move.

    He was finally able to rip himself off of Ciel and stood, anger burning through him as he prepared to find the demon hiding in the area. His body burned once again, as a soft voice whispered his name.

    "Sebastian?"

    


End file.
